


Hiding in Plain Sight

by zappedbysnow



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, and a bit of begging, just delay promise, why are my tags always so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark hallways make for great camouflage. As long as you’re quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> It should be a rule that when one is angry or sad, we should read or write porn. Instant gratification. So really, who needs plot? lol
> 
> Also as usual not beta'd so any mistakes are all mine.

“Jay…” He couldn’t help the needy whimper that cut through his ragged breaths. His hands shook as they clutched at the soft fabric of Jason’s suit jacket. It was soft and warm under his hands but all he cared about was the hard body wearing it.

“Shhh, baby bird. Unless you want ol’ daddy to hear you.” Jason smirked against his lips, teasing, brushing that cruel mouth against his.

Tim wanted. A kiss. A lick. A bite. He wanted those lips on him but each time he moved to take. Jason drew back, taunting him with that evil smirk. “Jay… Damn it!”

“So impatient.” His tongue swiped a wet line across Tim’s open mouth. Tim’s moan was half hungry, half annoyed.

He was so close. So close. The pressure tingled in his spine. Coiled in his gut so tight it made his vision blur. He bucked his hips, willing Jason to take him in hand. To touch. To grip. To stroke. Anything to ease that clenching need.

He couldn’t touch himself. That was their deal. Jason would come to the party and endure hours of boredom if he agreed to have ‘fun’.

Jason’s idea of fun was sex in questionable places. And he’d forbidden Tim to touch himself.

Dared him not to touch himself. It was the challenge of self-control that was keeping Tim from taking himself in hand and jacking off. “Goddamnit Jason!”

“Patience is a virtue, baby bird.” He whispered as he kissed a trail along Tim’s jaw. Down the arch of his neck to his collar bone.

He choked on a groan when Jason bit down at the juncture of his neck and sucked. Cruel smirking lips brushed against the mark that Tim was sure his collar wouldn’t be able to hide. He didn’t care anymore. If only… “Jay. Touch me. Damn it.”

Jason’s answer was to trail his blunt fingernails slowly from the base to the tip. Tim shuddered, biting his lower lip, his own fingers dug into Jason’s shoulder blade while his other hand clutched at the man’s nape. “Fuck.”

“Not enough?” The bastard asked.

Tim was lightheaded with want. He grabbed Jason’s hair in his fist and pulled hard, making the older man grunt.

“Goddamnit, Jason. I swear, I will… Ah fuck!” The back of his head thumped against the wall as he arched into Jason’s grip that was suddenly on him. Tight and hot. “Bastard.”

Jason laughed quietly, his body shaking with it though no sound came out. “I love it when you get like this.” He whispered and bit Tim’s earlobe. His hand stroked a slow steady rhythm. So good but still not enough. “So demanding. So far gone that you’ll risk getting discovered just to get my hands on you.”

He couldn’t quite catch his breath. He gripped Jason’s hair and his shoulder with the other through the jacket as he bucked. “More. Faster.”

Jason’s thigh lodged firmly between both of his. His hand kept stroking as he ground against Tim’s hip. He could feel Jason straining in his dress pants. He forced his hand off Jason’s hair and cupped him.

“Was wondering when you’d get around to that.” Jason chuckled against his jaw. He was so hard. Tim wanted to reach in and stroke him. Feel him pulse hot and heavy in his palm.

“I want inside you, Tim. Gripping me so tight.” Jason leaned into his stroking hand, his own grip on Tim’s length faltered before going a bit faster. “I want you begging and writhing like you can’t get enough. Like you’ll die of you don’t come.”

It’s not the words but his voice. The way Jason growls them against his ear. The way he kisses and licks and strokes that makes his eyes lose focus.

Jason’s other hand reached behind him and his breath hitched, wanting the touch so badly. Callused fingers pressed against the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Gripped one firm buttock and squeezed. “Jay. Please…”

He felt Jason’s hand ease into the waistband of his boxers. He shivered as fingers trailed down his cleft until it found that tight ring of muscle packed with nerve endings.

He gasped as Jason circled and rubbed the spot, dipping just so to make him whimper before resuming his rubbing. “Jason… Inside. Push inside.” He said through gritted teeth. He knew it’d be dry but he could take it. He wanted the slight burn with the pleasure. “Inside me, Jay! Nggghnn…”

He stiffened and all but slumped when Jason slowly pushed in, stirring his finger as he went. “So sexy.:.” He rasped against Tim’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and swiping his tongue against it.

Tim shivered at the onslaught of sensation. His brain was struggling to process what Jason was doing. It was frustrating how it did that when all he wanted was to feel.

“Stop thinking, baby bird.” Jason’s grip tightened on his shaft and pumped faster, making him moan against the man’s neck. His gasp was swallowed by the suit jacket when the finger inside him teased in time with the hand on his cock.

“Ahh. Jay…” His lips tingled as he rubbed them back and forth against the fabric on Jason’s shoulder. He lifted his head and promptly smacked the back of it on the wall behind him. He hardly noticed as Jason trailed bites and open-mouthed kisses on his neck. “Mmmnn… Faster.”

Jason complied as he pushed deeper inside him making Tim whimper and moan. “Gonna come for me, baby bird?”

“Yes. Yes… Jay… Don’t stop.” His hips moved like it had a mind of its own, driving into Jason’s hand and backing into this finger. “Ah! Fuck. There!”

“Too loud, babe.” Jason chastised though he was smiling next to Tim’s cheek. He sounded way too pleased that Tim suspected he would love to have someone walk in on them just to see the look on their faces as he fucked Tim in the hallway. “What would the guests say if they found you like this, your cock leaking in my hand as you fuck yourself on my fingers? Prim and proper Mr. Wayne all messed up and begging for it–”

“Oh god. Jason… Shut up.” He could hardly hear over the rush of blood in his ears. So close. So good. So fucking good… “Jay…”

“Look at you… So sexy.” Jason licked his lips. He was so hard, thrusting against Tim’s hip but his hands never faltered. “You’re mine, Tim.” His hand twisted on him as he drove his finger in deep. “Mine.”

“Yes. Yes!” His scream was silent as he came, head thrown back and bucking uncontrollably against Jason. He was still shuddering when a moan escaped his lips in the after shocks as Jason nuzzled his jaw.

“Good?” He could feel Jason’s smirk and he whimpered as Jason dragged his hand over his softening length, milking and cleaning him at the same time.

“Jay!” He wasn’t quite sure if it was protest or delight when Jason lifted his hand to lick the come from the side like he would the salt after taking a shot of tequilla.

Jason grinned. “You taste good, baby bird.”

He thumped a fist on the big man’s shoulder making him laugh. “Is that your Glock digging a hole in my hip?”

Jason chuckled giving his ass a squeeze. “That’s a much bigger gun and you know it.”

“Hmm.” He smiled back as he righted his clothes as best he could and handed Jason a handkerchief. “Want to take this upstairs? I think I’ve had enough face time at this party.”

Jason adjusted himself in his pants, making him laugh. “Let’s.”

Tim looked down at the floor and dug a packet of tissues from his pocket to clean the come off it.

“The rug’s a lost cause.” Jason snickered at the wet spot that reached the edges. “Just hope Alfred doesn’t notice it.”

“If you would be so kind as to remove yourselves from the hallway posthaste, young masters. The gossips are on the way to use the powder room.”

Both Jason and Tim cringed and ran to the end of the hall and up the stairs. Tim was red as a tomato and Jason was red from laughing when they got to the top.

Tim punched Jason’s shoulder making him laugh harder. “How long do you think he’d been standing there?”

“He probably had been by the entry way fielding old goats from walking in on us since I shoved my hand in your pants.” Jason was wheezing with laughter. “Oh god. My face hurts from laughing too much.”

“You have no shame.” Tim bit out though his lips twitched. He could hear the old ladies talking in the hallway before they finally went into the powder room just opposite of the wall where he and Jason had been.

“Come on.” Jason pulled him along to the direction of his room. “I’m gonna fuck you through the mattress. You look hot in that suit.”

“The suit’s already rumpled, Jason.”

“Hot and debauched.” Jason threw him a sly smile full of promise. “Even sexier 'cause I know it’s my fault.”

Tim rolled his eyes though he was fighting back a smile. “That’s because you’re a shameless exhibitionist.”

Jason grinned and pulled him into the room, hitting the lamp light that bathed them in a soft glow. “I love you too, baby bird.”

The words made a fluttery warmth spread in his belly but it was the fond look in Jason’s eyes that made him believe it. “Asshole.”

Jason reached for his belt and smirked. “I’m getting to that, Timmy. Getting to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my [tumblr](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
